The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (RC3) is one of four resource cores in the OAIC at the University of Florida. The mission ofthe UF OAIC is (1) to assess the risk factors and better understand the biological mechanisms of physical disability in older adults, (2) to develop and test effective prevention therapies, and (3) to educate and train new investigators in research on aging and disability, while developing their leadership qualities. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core is a key cog in the interaction between scientists from many disciplines to accomplish this mission. The core functions as both a data analysis resource and as a data coordinating center, involved in constructing data collection forms and managing the data (including quality control) for the studies conducted within the OAIC. In this capacity, the core maintains and updates the registry for the Recruitment, Adherence, and Retention Core (RC4) and tracks all research conducted within the OAIC with a web tracking system. The core is involved in all phases of these studies including initial study design and sample size calculations pre-proposal, randomization, and state-of-the-art statistical analyses once the data are completed. For study designs and data for which currently methodology is lacking, the core has the expertise to develop new state of the art methodology to perform correct and appropriate analyses of data collected in the Center. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core also is involved in preparation of manuscripts for dissemination within the research community. Finally, the Core serves as a key resource to the Junior Scholars of the Research Career Development Core (RCDC), providing consulting services and periodic special interest training topics, such as research methods, power analysis, analysis of incomplete data, principles of data management, and analysis of longitudinal data.